Aerrrow's greatest Fear
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Aerrow's greatest fear, is her , She's kidnapped by the cyclonains and her life is threatened. She meet's Finn's sister, Aria, my OC. together they become close friends but Piper come to face with a choice, both choices hurting Aerrow. AerrowXPiper
1. Chapter 1

Me: (Looks side to side spuriously)

Piper: (stares in confusion)

Aerrow: ( grins a sneaky grin like from episode black gourd when he asked any know a shortcut to Terra Ray)

Piper: You two are up to something.

Finn: ( falls off chair snoring)

Me: (Drops ice cube down back of Finn's shirt and ducks behind bed)

Aerrow: ( hids behind stack of boxes)

Finn: ( screams and jumps around) COLD!

Me and Aerrow: ( laugh heads off)

Piper: ( smacks forehead)

Me: I do not own the storm hawks or the inspiration for this story. Bkipper made the sentence, Sentence 39 and I asked if there were any I could use after making a complete fool out of myself and Yeah.. you get my point. I have permission to write this.

Piper: She writes for the strangest things.

Me: ( glares) Hey your hairs down.

Piper: Duh. ( her hair is not up in it's usual style)

Aerrow: Um… on with the story.  
Me: HEY! That's my line!

Aerrow: Oh shit. ( runs from room with me following him)

The crystal showed his greatest fear, and it made the Dark Ace laugh; Piper's dead form glowed in the vision as Piper's eyes widened with realization.

Piper had no idea why she had a bad feeling. She was walking through the condor in a black squrt, and an orange tee-shirt. Her black sneakers only added to the confusion of Stork's as he watched the girl walk around the ship.

" Why?" She asked aloud in pure confusion and fear. Was she going to lose her leader, would she fail to save someone? What? It was driving her nuts.

" Have you been infected with Mind worms Piper? Or possibly…mind flies which will eat at your brain and leave you in withering pain." Stork's right eye twitched as he spoke.

" No, I'm fine." She answered walking off to her room to change before Aerrow saw her. Finn ran past her chasing Radar. Piper stared in confusion. She Shrugged it off until Aerrow raced past her Not noticing what she was wearing. Piper stared in even more confusion as Stork ran by.

" What in the world?" Piper followed curios what was going on. She entered a room and found Radar being chased by Finn. Radar had Finn's hair gel. Aerrow was standing aside and just laughed his head off when Stork cringe when Radar ran up to him.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?" She asked as she stared in confusion as Radar Threw Finn's Hair Gel to Aerrow and Finn Dove for Aerrow who only threw the hair gel back to Radar. Rasar threw it at Piper and she dropped it in the trash can making Aerrow laugh as Finn's face grew red.

" You are all acting so immature!" Piper yelled making Aerrow and the others stare.

"Oh come on Piper. We were just having some fun."

"Does Piper even know how to have fun?" Finn asked staring at the navigator. " What are you wearing?"

" Clothes."

" Really? I didn't know that." Finn expressed with some major sarcasm. " Now what are you really wearing?"

"My clothes."

"Piper, that doesn't answer my question."

"Finn, leave her alone." Aerrow commanded rescuing Piper. Piper and Finn shared one more glare before Piper walked out to go change. After changing her outfit she got on her heliscooter and flew off to the terra Ray music store. (they were on Terra Ray) She saw Aerrow as He and the guys went out looking for however she ducked behind a bookshelf, or music shelf as they passed the store. She picked up the CD of DJ basti and paid for it. She looked out of the store and glanced up the street. Not seeing the guys she walked out of the store and toward her parked heliscooter which she found the guys at.

"She'll show up." Finn said confidently, crossing his arms leaning against Piper's Heliscooter. Piper hit the Alarm button on the keys and listened to the Alarm go off scaring Finn. She snickered as she peeked around the tree she was hiding behind. She noticed people laughing at how Finn was over reacting. Skillfully Piper pulled herself up into the tree and turned off the alarm.

"She's near. She's messing with out heads." Finn looked around, waiting for Piper to jump out at them.. Stork's eye was twitching madly. Aerrow looked worried. Junko was staring at a bunny shaped cloud. Radar was sniffing out Piper. Piper found some small rocked near her spot in the tree and threw them. One hit radar, one hit Finn and the other hit Aerrow.

" Ow!" Finn exclaimed rubbing the back of his head. Aerrow picked up the rock that was thrown at him. Radar screeched and pointed at the tree. Aerrow Stared up into the leaves.

"Piper, Out of the tree." He demanded, but Piper didn't move. Piper threw a rock at Finn again.

" STOP IT!" Finn screeched causing people to stare. Aerrow came to the base of the tree and started to climb it. Piper dropped out of the tree and landed cleanly on her feet.

"She's not up here." Aerrow called not noticing Piper had dropped out of the tree soundlessly.

"DUH! She's at the bottom!" Finn yelled pointing at Piper.

"You missed my by a few seconds Aerrow. Why are you guys doing stalking me? I just came to buy a new CD."

"We need to get off the Terra." Aerrow said, landing next to her. " Dark Ace is here on the Terra. He's picking up something and we need to intercept him in the air. We're stronger in the Air. He's got Ravess, Snipe, and about 20 other cyclonians with him. We got to be up in the air" Piper had shock spreading all over her features.

"Then lets get in the Air." The guys ran toward their skimmers that were a little ways away as Piper Got on her heliscooter as Stork ran to the condor just beyond the street. Piper Took off into the air in time to see Dark Ace Flying over a company that sold crystals and blow up the building. Piper shoot off toward him.

" PIPER!" Aerrow Shouted from behind her as he attempted to get Ace.

"I'll get Ace. Take down Ravess." Obeying her leader, Piper, Shoot off toward Ravess who was hovering in the air laughing at the people scrambling out of the store.

"RAVESS! Do you find pleasure in what you do?!" Piper screamed as she shoot a blast from an icier crystal at Ravess who skillfully barrel rolled out of the way. Ravess was not as fortunate as she was the first time. Piper took another shoot and hit Ravess engine freezing it up, causing Ravess and her skimmer fall out of the sky only For Ravess to be caught by another Cyclonian. Ravess shoved the Cyclonian off the skimmer and started to fire her arrows at Piper. Piper managed to dodge most of them but she only managed to dodge all… but one. The arrow hit her engine and she fell out of the sky, toward the ground. Aerrow and the guys didn't notice until a terrified scream erupted from her throat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" She screamed as she fell to the ground.

"PIPER!" Her teammates screamed, Aerrow's voice being the loudest. Snipe caught Piper and threw her over his shoulder and shoot off toward a Cyclonian cruiser. Dark Ace signaled for a retreat and they shoot off, leaving the storm hawks in shock and fear for there female teammate. There nothing they could do at this point. Snipe had trashed Finn's Ride and Finn had landed on Junko's ride. Two skimmers verses 22 Cyclonian skimmers, a cruiser, and whatever amount of skimmers that were aboard the ship, the odds were in Cyclonia's favor.

Aerrow stared in horror as his best friend and one of his teammates was taken way from him. To make matters worse, he loved her and he never got the chance to tell her and at this rate, he would never get the chance or the courage.

"Aerrow, we'd better back to the ship. We'll never catch up on skimmers." Aerrow nodded in agreement with Finn, knowing he was right. Aerrow, unwillingly turned his skimmer back toward the condor looking over his shoulder at his beautiful navigator and tactics officer. Back on the condor Aerrow stared out the window wondering how they were to get Piper back, before… they kill her… or turn her against them.

"We'll get her back." Finn reassured noticing her leader's worry, then again who wouldn't, it was written all over his face. Aerrow smiled nervously.

"I know we will, it's just… will we get her back… alive, dead, or against us?" Aerrow asked as he continued to stare out of the window.

Meanwhile Piper, was sitting tied up in a cell on the Cyclonian cruiser. She mind was filled with plans of how to escape this prison they had thrown her in. She had to get back to her team. Piper sighed in depression. It was useless. She would have to wait for the guys. If they didn't get caught first, and if they could up with a battle plan. And knowing Aerrow, he might charge in with no plan at all.

Piper stared out the cell window and walked up to the bars. Her hands were tied behind her back but that was all they tied up.

" You should sit back down and save your strength. A kind soft voice said. Piper turned around to face toe cell next to her, bars only separated her cell from the other cells on either side of her.

"Why?" She asked. The girl in the other cell had long silver hair and solid green eyes.

"Because, They will torture you. Your Piper of the storm hawks. I over heard the guards talking. They said they would torture you before they kill you. They are taking us back to Cyclonia so Master Cyclonis can torture before killing you in front of your leader's eyes." The girl Answered standing. She held her hands up to show the red marks that were around her wrist.

"They tied me up and pulled on the roped hard so it caused indents in my skin. They want us to join Cyclonis. I will never join her. I would rather die." The girl growled before glancing out the window behind Piper.

" My name's Aria. I'm all that's left of my family, expect for my brother, he's on your team. He probably believes I'm dead. Would you like to untie you?" Piper smiled at Aria before answering.

"Please?"

" So how's Finn?" Aria asked untying Piper's wrist. Piper rubbed her wrists attempting to ease the pain her wrists.

"He's fine. Still annoying though. You know him?"

" He's my brother. I left to become a bounty hunter when Finn was 12. It's been 4 years since then and I've made my life goal of helping many take the cyclonians out. I've helped Harrier, Suzie Lou, Starling, Blister, I've helped the red eagles, the rebel ducks, the neck deeps, and sooo many more."

"Wow, I think Finn would be proud."

"I doubt it. His older sister, his childhood hero, caught in the hands of Cyclonia and not a word or even a little bit of contact for 4 years." Aria Sighed and looked at her and leaned against the bars and slide down them. Piper slid her arm through the bars and put her hand on Aria's shoulder.

"Aerrow will come for us."

"You mean you."

"Sure, But He's going to empty this prison. It's what he does. He never leaves a prison full and only rescue one person. He'll rescue every prisoner on this ship."

"Finn will probably tell him to leave me here. I was asking for it. I broke promise to Finn. I promised I'd write or send message crystal every week. It never happened."

" Aria… Finn will forgive you. You're his sister. Finn would never forgive me but that's because I'm not his sister. Finn's not one to hold a grudge." Piper watched as Aria let a tear slid down her cheek.

" Your right, maybe he'll forgive me." Aria was about to speak again when a voice echoed through the prison cells. Dark Ace's.

" BRING ME THE HAWK!" He screamed causing many of the prisoners, ( there's only 5) to scramble to the back over there cells. Piper and Aria stood and backed up slowly into the corner of there cells, standing with there backs against the bars, there backs touch as they remained close.

"I think he's coming for you. Maybe I can slip between the bars and help you." Aria measured with her hands the bar width.

"I won't fit." She whispered as Cyclonian guards walked down the wall toward Piper's cell. They opened the door.

"You missy, little hawk, are coming with us." They each grabbed one of Piper's arms and pulled her roughly out of her cell.

"Be careful Piper, and hold you head up high. Don't let them win." Aria whispered as they pulled Piper away. The guards threw Piper into a room with Dark Ace. They stood by the door.

" Your probably wondering why you're here. Am I right, Piper?" Dark Ace turned to Face the girl as he spoke and approached her.

"Good guess now can you guess my sign sure lock?" ( LOL! Oban star racers quote! Piper: rolls eye) Piper glared at Ace.

" Now don't be mean, But I'll answer your question. Do you know what crystal this is?" Dark Ace asked holding up a crystal. It was black with a crimson red glow.

" A fear crystal." Piper answered softly staring at the crystal.

"Yes it is. Show me Aerrow's Greatest fear!" He commanded staring at the crystal. A light flashed and a vision appeared. The crystal showed his greatest fear, and it made the Dark Ace laugh; Piper's dead form glowed in the vision as Piper's eyes widened with realization. Aerrow loved her, wither it was like a little sister or something more, she didn't know but she knew he loved her.

"We're going to kill you in front of your Sky knight's eyes. We will give you an choice thou. You can join Cyclonia, and be Master Cyclonis's ally or die. Make your choice." Piper's eyes widen in horror. Join Cyclonis or die. Both hurting Aerrow. Both could kill him, her killing him, or her death killing him, or her betrayal. Both, where bad choices.

Me: ( laughs head off)

Piper: ( shakes head)

Aerrow: I hate you.

Me: I know you do. That's why you've called me a bitch numerous times, attempted to kill me in my sleep last night—

Piper: ( screams you did what?)

Aerrow: I did not!

Me: Yes you did.

Aerrow: I wasn't evening the house last night!

Me: I know, I'm just picking on you.

Piper: You tried to kill her?

Me and Aerrow: NO!

Me: It was a joke.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Um… I am sooo freaked. Yes, Piper is in love with Aerrow in this gruemuse tale. ( laughs head off)

Piper: I can't believe she asked you that. Saphire does not write any one-sided romances. All 17—

Me: 16

Piper: Of her romances, not one is one sided. That's not her style. ( falls over laughing)

Me: I'm sorry angel that we're practically making fun of you but it's soo freaking funny.

Piper: Oh don't forget the voices.

Me: OH YEAH! ( laughs even harder.

Piper: Yes mine and Eva/ molly's voice from Oban star racers are the same. And Aerrow's is Jordan's.

Me: (laughs even harder) I find it hard to believe some of you never made that connection. Like Yuri of the hair from Inuyasha, her voice player is Piper's voice player. And Cobby from Transformers cycbertron is Aerrow's voice character. Oh and Dolia, from Barbie in Fairy topia the first, her voice player is Piper's.

Piper: You might want to shut up before you reveal anything else.

Me: What? I don't watch cycbertron. My brother does. That's how I found out. My little sister was watching Barbie the other day. I have two sisters. Keira, who's 7, Crystal who turns 13 the 18, I turn 14 the 18th. And my brother is 10.

Piper: You and your family scare me.

Me: I should. I do not own the storm hawks. Now on with the story.

Aerrow :Dang it. I didn't say it.

Me: yeah you say my line again and I'll beat you.

Typer :on with the story.

" Why are you making me choice. Either way Aerrow dies."

"exactly." Dark ace snickered as he lifted Piper's chin. " I want him dead."

"you monster." She spat in disgust as she wondered ewhat her no longer fearless leader would do in her shoes.

"Thank you. I try. How ever I'm going to be nice and give you some time to thing this over. Guards, take her back to her cell." The gaurds lead Piper back to her cell where they roughly threw her into the cell. Piper curled up into a ball and cried. Aria ran over to the bars.

"Piper! What's wrong?" Aria cried reaching between the bars in Attempts to reach her friend.

" They can me two choices. Die at the Hands of Master Cyclonis, which is Aerrow's worst fear, or join Master Cyclonis. Both killing Aerrow, he loves me and to what degree I don't know. A brotherly love or something more." Piper cried even harder. Aria reached into her pocket and ppulled out a red crystal. She blasted it at the bars. The bars vanished and Aria ran to Piper.

" Well, Let's not stick around to let you deice. Let's free the prisoners and get out." Aria exclaimed Smiling as she pulled Piper to her feet. And with that Aria blasted the cell door and with Piper following, ran out to free the other prisoners.

Meanwhile the rest of the storm hawks,

" Finn let's just find Piper and go." Aerrow said wandering through the Cyclonian cruiser.

" But dude, Piper would be so proud if we wrecked this place." Finn whined. Aerrow stopped and picked up something off the floor. Piper's necklace.

" Piper is here. This is her necklace." He said holding up the diamond necklace.

Mean while, Piper and Aria were pushing the prisoners toward the skimmers that were parked in the skimmer bay of the Cyclonian cruiser.

"My necklace." Piper gasped her hand flying to her neck as she realized it was gone. Aria looked at her in worry.

"we'll have to leave without it." Aria said.

"I can't. Aerrow gave it to me for my 14th birthday." Piper's eyes started to water in wonder what Aerrow would say if he saw her now, without her necklace about to leave.

"You love Aerrow. We'll go back and look for it. It was around your neck when we left the cell." Aria turned back to the other prisoners. " You guys save yourselves. We're going back in. WE need to find something. It's not worth you risking getting caught again." The others prisoners nodded and got on the skimmers and took off. Piper and Aria turned around and ran back into the ship to look for Piper's necklace. Sadly however, it didn't take long for the girls to be thrown back into a cell.

"Sorry Piper. I guess we should have left with them." Aria stared at her feet waiting for Piper to explode.

"You're right. I should have not mentioned it." Piper had tears falling silently down her cheeks. Aria walked over to Piper and hugged her.

" We're lucky we're in the same cell." Aria whispered. They heard the sound of running feet. Aria turned around ready to battle whatever was coming toward them as Piper cried. But she only saw Finn and Aerrow.

"Piper!" Aerrow Called seeing the girls on the other end of the hall as he and Finn ran over. Piper wiped her Eyes and ran to the bars. Aerrow sared at her tears in worry.

" you okay?" He asked worry filling his voice.

"I'm fine. I just want to leave." Aerrow activated her energy blades and Piper stepped back allowing him to cut the bars and leave a gape in them allowing Piper to step through. Aria followed close behind attempting to keep her face out of Finn's sight.

"Let's get out of here." Aerrow said starting to move down the hallway. Piper and Finn started to follow but Piper noticed Aria hadn't moved. Piper stopped and studied Aria.

"You coming?" Piper asked as Aria looked out one of the cell windows away from Finn's gaze.

"Aria?" Finn asked, wonder creeping into his voice.

" Hi little brother." Aria said looking At Finn. Aerrow's eye's widened. Finn's sister was alive.

" Aria come on I want off this ship. Before Ace finds us. Come on I've had enough of the creep. Threaten my life like that."

" He what?" Aerrow snapped looking at Piper.

"Dark Ace gave me two choices, Die at the hands of Cyclonis or join her. Killing me in front of your eyes." Piper looked at her feet wondering if she should tell Aerrow about the necklace too.

"Let's get off this ship." Aria stated running up the hallway attempting to avoid an uncomfortable moment between Aerrow and Piper. Finn and Piper followed and Aerrow followed them moments later. They walked into the skimmer bay to find it filled with Cyclonians. They backed out in hopes of being seen. Luckily for them they weren't. They wandered up to the roof and they climbed down the side to Finn and Aerrow's skimmers.

" Piper gets on my skimmer. Aria, get on Finns. We're going back to the condor." Aerrow commanded. Aria got on the skimmer behind Finn muttering something of how odd she looked. Piper sat down behind Aerrow as if it were an everyday thing for her and only managing to barely cover the now growing blush.

And so Aerrow took off.

"Mission complete." He said once they landed on the condor. Piper climbed of the skimmer and Hugged Aria.

" I can't believe you're alive." Finn exclaim awestruck by his sister.

" Well, believe. Because I'm standing in front of you." Aria opened her Arms and She and Finn hugged.

" Um… Aerrow… I lost my necklace when we attempted to get out." Aerrow smiled as Piper looked at her feet. Aerrow reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. He put it around Piper's neck making her look at him in shock.

"And I found it." Aerrow stated smiling. Piper smiled and he pulled her into a hug. " Piper I have something to say."

"What?" Piper asked looking into his green eyes in wonder of what he had to say.

" I love you." He whispered into her eye. Her eyes widened as she realized, she was right, and so was Aria. Piper pulled Aerrow into a kiss and the skimmer Bay was soon filled with the sound of clapping and wolf whistles.

"GET A ROOM!" Finn yells once he finished wolf whistling. Aerrow pulled back and glared at Finn as Piper's face turned the color of Aerrow's hair.

"Leave them alone Finn." Aria said as she pulled Finn out of the room. Aerrow and Piper shared another kiss before heading up to the bridge. Their week would be instresting.

Me: DONE! My first storm hawk story I've actually finished. I posted it this morning and now I'm finishing it. I might make a squeal. Just maybe.

Piper: That was cute.

Me: Yeah one of these day's I'll kill you or Aerrow.

Piper and Aerrow: HEY!

Me: Nah.. I think I'll the both of you so your still together. ( runs out of room half crying and half laughing)

Piper: What's she laughing at?

Aerrow: What's she crying over?

Stork: Maybe she's been infected with mind worms or mind flies.( eye twitch)


End file.
